


lust

by regionaltabest



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 09:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6370183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regionaltabest/pseuds/regionaltabest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>lust is such an eccentric word. it seems to mean a lifetime, but when said, only a day goes by.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lust

lust is such an eccentric word. it seems to mean a lifetime, but when said, only a day goes by.

 

united airlines flight 815 will begin boarding in 10 minutes. again, united airlines flight 815 will begin boarding in 10 minutes.

tyler tightens his grip on the airport chair's arm rests. he sits still for a while, his knuckles turning white and the veins in his arm becoming saturated a deep blue. he has a grey jacket on with the hood over his messy brown hair, a loose curl barely showing on his slightly sweaty forehead.

the airport is busy. very fucking busy. people are constantly brushing past tyler sending frigid chills down his back. a woman and her child sit down about 5 feet away across from tyler. the woman is on her cell phone, angrily arguing with someone, while the child struggles to get up onto the airport chair. tyler watches the child through puffy eyes and a shadowed face due to the hood of his grey jacket. apparently, the woman notices tyler staring at her child as she gives tyler a disgusted look, picks up the child, and walks away.

27 hours. tyler has been sitting at the airport for 27 hours... waiting, not for something or someone, just waiting.

a plane takes off outside the window across from tyler. it's a beautiful day. blue sky and whisped clouds, but here he is. here he is sitting, waiting for absolutely nothing, feeling like shit, and having no clue what to do.

united airlines flight 815 will now begin boarding. again, united airlines 815 will now begin boarding.

united airlines flight 815 is going to chicago, illinouis. chicago, illinouis is about 5 hours from tyler's home in columbus, ohio, so the option here is 1. tyler could board that flight and go home or 2. tyler could go back to the $30 motel he had stayed in a few days before and make due.

"fuck." tyler mumbles as he stands up out of the airport chair which he had been sitting in for 8 hours straight. he picks up his backpack and slings it over his shoulder then adjusting the level of the handle to his suitcase. he starts to walk towards the entrance of flight 815 sighing slowly to collect himself his eyes still puffy and his face still shadowed by the hood of his grey jacket.

already having bought his ticket and been through baggage check and security 19 hours ago, tyler swiftly makes the ticket transfer and heads down the long hallway towards the plane. he keeps his head down and watches his feet shuffle across the floor.

the sadness hanging over tyler's head is making him miserable as he senses a headache coming his way. he groans under his breath causing a ringing in his ears. he feels like crying an ocean, and he doesn't have a damned clue why. who is he kidding? he knows exactly why in which the list would be endless. with what has happened in the past few weeks, it'd be pretty hard to forget the reasoning.

as tyler is still slowly trudging towards the plane down the hallway, his phone begins to vibrate in his pocket. he ignores it the first two times, but after reaching his seat and putting his things down, he pulls it out and glances at the lockscreen scrolling down through other various notifications.

"get out of the way, kid. you've got a line." says some guy with a black work suit on. tyler looks up quickly seeing a line of about five people with full arms of luggage and children.

"oh, um, sorry." tyler says drifting into his seat not even making eye contact with the man.

tyler returns to his phone scrolling down the lockscreen as he was before he was interrupted.

[josh (1 missed call)]

every muscle in tyler's body completely freezes. his face immediately warming.

[josh  
follow me]

running with every ounce of energy, tyler makes his way through the flow of people boarding flight 815. nothing in his hands and nothing in his mind, but hope. everyone in the airport must have been watching tyler sprint across the carpet, but he didn't care. why on earth would he care if everything he cared about was waiting for him one floor away. that crystal chandelier was all he had on his mind. the stairs whisped by as well as the people on them tyler being completely unstoppable.

reaching the open ballroom doors, his heart sank.

there he was. the boy that meant everything to him. being alone in the vast room, he was sprawled out on the floor his chest rising and falling peacefully, though he'd probably be doing that even if the room was full of people. his eyes were open and he was smiling.

"you came back." tyler said walking towards the boy on the floor a smile hanging on every word.

"so did you." he replied. lust flowing through his body like always.

the boy stood up smiling endlessly as tyler began to run towards him.

as their bodies connected, so did their minds. they had always been this way. unusually binded.

the boy's brown curls push tyler's hood off his head falling onto his back. his arms wrap around his waist tighter than ever before. tyler's arms latch onto the taller boy's neck his hands in his hair.

"i missed you so much, josh." tyler says, the smile on his lips still resting there happily. tears begin to form in his, now, lust filled eyes.

"i know you did."

 

lust is where recycled reasoning goes not wanted by any given situation. lust is what calls out to you at the worst possible times. lust is how hard you work towards something for it to become the wrong direction. lust is why everything falls into place after a march to the sea.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah hi i'm katie and this might further develop into something but i haven't decided yet but this was inspired by march to the sea by twenty one pilots so interpret it as you wish
> 
> kt


End file.
